


Denials

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A genius mind sometimes overlooks the obvious, Awkwardness, Gen, Nora Will Always Make the Hard Choices, Nora and Dawn have a few things in common
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Based on the previews for the next episode of the Flash. Nora proves she's still a good person. She's just willing to spare Barry the choices he makes in the future. Killing Eobard would break him, after all. At least, that's what Nora thinks.





	Denials

Barry groaned as he woke up. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. He stumbled to his feet and realized he was inside the meta-human prisoner cells.  
He grumbled and looked out the glass window. “Nora!?!”

His daughter looked at him and frowned. “I'm sorry, Dad.”   
“What are you doing, Nora?” Barry asked.

“I'm sorry. Things have to happen a certain way, and I can't let you stop it. It's just too important, and you would never sit by and let it happen.” Nora shivered. “I wish there was another way.”

“Nora, please. Let's just talk about this.” Barry spoke calmly.

Nora frowned. “It's like he said, you wouldn't accept this part of history, and it's true. You wouldn't.”  
“Nora, who are you talking about?” Barry asked.

“Eobard.” Nora spoke.  
Barry's eyes almost left his head. “Eobard!? Nora! He is dangerous. You can't trust anything he said!”

“He told me about what mom did to me! What Caitlin did! Caitlin put it in my body! The power dampener.” Nora spoke.

“How do you know Eobard didn't do it?! You can't trust him! You can't even trust him if he told you 2+2=4!” Barry grumbled.

“How do you think I feel about this?! I only worked with him because he promised me a way back to meet you, to save you. I know who he is, and what he did! You have no idea how much it pained me to make a deal with him. Ever. Even powerless, locked away, stuck.” Nora shivered.

“Please, just, let me out of here.” Barry spoke. “I'm not angry. I'm just a little disappointed.”

“You don't understand, Dad. I need you to be here, because I have to make sure an event happens, and I know you will stop it. If you stop it, I will never be born.” Nora spoke.

“You've changed the time-line enough that you should not worry about that kind of problem.” Barry spoke.

“It's too important of a change. It can't be stopped. It has to happen. Even if I am the one who has to do it.” Nora started to cry.

“Nora, you can tell me anything.” Barry spoke.  
“Mom dies in the future, at the hands of Eobard. The Speed Force saves her, and brings her far forward, to the year 3000 AD.” Nora spoke.

Barry's eyes widened. “Okay. That's strange, but that's nice of the speed force to stop me from going crazy-pants bananas and blowing up the universe, I'm guessing?”

“All you do is beat Eobard into a near-death coma and then snap his neck.” Nora spoke.  
“That sounds like me, yes.” Barry grimaced.

“The thing is, I can't let you stop what has to happen. I figured out the only way to make Mom safe right now. I can stop all this.” Nora spoke.

“How?” Barry asked.

“I can't...” Nora spoke and rushed off.  
Barry grumbled and looked around the cell. “Nora...” A moment later, a dawning realization of horror struck him.   
He almost fell to the ground in shock. He knew what Nora was going to do.  
“Cisco! I need you to open this cell!” He shouted into the camera, which he knew where it was, and knew the audio was always on unless one of them turned it off.

&^&

Cisco yawned in boredom. Today was shaping up to be one of the most uneventful days in history. Even Cicada had disappeared.

A beeping on his computer console attracted his attention. He touched the console and his eyes widened as he saw Barry in the meta-human cell. “Ah. Crap.” Cisco frowned and hit the button to open the cell door.  
A split-second later, Barry was standing by him. “Cisco, there's not a moment to lose. Nora's going to do something horrible.” 

“Okay. Well, I don't know where she is at the moment.” Cisco frowned.  
“I just need to get Iris.” Barry frowned.  
“She's with Caitlin at the moment, I think they were talking about Christmas shopping.” Cisco spoke.

Barry frowned. “Okay. You need to tell Caitlin to immediately go into Killer Frost mode and protect Iris.”

“Okay.” Cisco blinked and pulled out his cell phone. 

&^&

Caitlin looked down at her phone. She smiled. “Cisco's calling. Must be really bored.” She accepted the call and Cisco's voice was a little frantic. “Barry's here, and you need to protect Iris by going into Killer Frost mode!” 

Caitlin's eyes widened and Iris barely had time to register the words as Killer Frost took over. “Okay, I'm here. What's the big deal exactly?” She grumbled.

Barry's voice spoke a moment later. “You need to protect Iris, you counter the speed force completely, I need you to stay near Iris and create an entire field of super-cold temperatures around both of you.”

“Okay. But too long in this kind of environment and Iris might get frostbite.” Killer Frost frowned and instantly projected a field around both of them.

Iris winced at the biting cold. “What's going on, Barry?”   
Nora rushed towards them only to come to a dead stop 5 feet in front of Iris and Caitlin. She shivered. “That's foul play.” 

“Nora, what the hell is going on?” Iris asked.

Killer Frost frowned. “I would like to know too.”

Nora grumbled. “I'm just trying to save Dad from making the hard choice that hurts him so much in the future. I had it all planned out. It wasn't going to go wrong.”

Iris spoke softly. “Please, Nora, tell me.” 

Nora frowned. “It's not fair. The field is more painful than anything I was going to do.”  
“Tell me.” Iris spoke again, this time more firmly.

Nora frowned. “In the future, Eobard kills you.”   
“What?” Iris gasped.  
Killer Frost frowned. “That's not good to know.”  
“I know. Dad murders Eobard for it. And it messes him up. And then, you're alive again!” Nora spoke.  
“So, The speed force I take it?” Iris asked.

“Yes. It returned you to your normal time.” Nora spoke. “The Year 3000 AD.”

“I'm sorry, what? Iris is from the future?” Killer Frost laughed.

“Yes. I know the thing is complicated!” Nora groaned. “Look, I was just going to do something quick and painless. To spare Barry the pain.” 

“I don't think killing me is a good way to spare Barry any pain!” Iris grumbled.  
“It wouldn't even last! You'd just end up coming back. I figured if I did this this way, Dad would never know, and never have to worry about killing Eobard. He beats Eobard to near-death and then snaps his neck! Does that sound like something you want Barry to live with?” Nora sniffed.

Iris winced and not from the continued coldness. “Please, Nora. We can deal with this in a less extreme manner.” 

“I've run all the numbers, Mom!” Nora sniffed. “This is the only way!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you want to protect your father from the hardest choices he made. Sometimes it requires you to make those hard choices.   
> Nora means well, and she knows that without this event happening, she'll never be born.


End file.
